Baby, It's Cold Outside
by thearchetypes
Summary: Eric's father will be pacing the floor, but Jack worries he'll freeze out there. E/J slash.


**Ship: Eric/Jack  
>Song: Baby, It's Cold Outside.<br>A/N: Got the idea whilst listening to to song, thought it was sooo perfect. Review! :-)**

* * *

><p><em>I really can't stay…<br>But, baby, it's cold outside.  
>I've got to go 'way…<br>But, baby, it's cold outside.  
>This evening has been…<br>Been hoping you'd drop in…  
>…So very nice…<br>I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice._

Jack slipped on another sweater as he shivered in coldness, rubbing his arms. Eric and him were nestled inside their apartment, drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies (on Eric's request). There was a blazing blizzard outside and everyone was instructed to stay indoors. However, the ferocious winds chipped off a small crack in their window and despite attempts to cover it up, the chilling conditions made their way into their apartment. But Jack didn't mind. Eric was trying to bury them in blankets, which forced them to scoot even closer to each other on the tattered sofa.

"Man, we really have to go to my parents'. They're expecting us soon," Eric remarked urgently, glancing at the clock. He started to get up, but Jack's hand instinctively tugged him down by his jacket. Eric looked at him suspiciously, confused at what he was doing. Jack gaped, quickly releasing him.

"I… Sorry," Jack stuttered lamely, offering a weak smile. "I don't think we can go visit your parents in this storm. After all, everyone's advised to stay inside. Your parents will understand." He looked at Eric, pleadingly.

_My mother will start to worry…  
>Beautiful, what's your hurry?<br>My father will be pacing the floor…  
>Listen to the fireplace roar. <em>

"I suppose, but I think Cory and Topanga are over there already and I don't want to miss anything," he said doubtedly. He didn't know why Jack was acting like this, begging him to hole up in their apartment. Eric knew he wasn't the type to go out and party, but he also wasn't the type to stay inside either.

"Eric, can't you hear the weather outside? It's awful. We can't go. We can go to your parents' tomorrow." Jack glared at Eric with parental disapproval. Seeing his unconvinced furrowed brow, Jack quickly improvised another excuse. "Besides, Topanga already called me earlier to say that they weren't going to the house until tomorrow." His eyes flashed towards the television, not wanting Eric to see the pleased expression on his face.

"Well, I suppose if they're going tomorrow…" He made himself comfortable on the couch, settling into the mound of blankets.

_This welcome has been…_  
><em>How lucky that you dropped in…<em>  
><em>…So nice and warm…<em>  
><em>Look out the window at that storm…<em>

A carton of eggnog and three Christmas movies later, Jack was on the verge of sleep and the house phone began to ring loudly.

Cautiously trying not to wake the now gently snoring Jack, Eric reached over to the wooden table and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Eric, where have you been? I thought you guys were coming over four hours ago, I mean, I know there's a storm and everything, but-"

"Wait, wait. Topanga, what are you talking about? I thought you guys weren't going over there until tomorrow, that's what Jack told me."

"Obviously, Jack told you wrong because I'm here enduring Cory's popcorn string fiesta."

"I'll talk to Jack, maybe there was a miscommunication or something. I'll see you guys if we can make it there. Bye."

"Bye."

Pressing the 'end' button and placing it back into the reciever, Eric peeked at the sleeping Jack, whose head was rested gently on Eric's shoulder. Why did Jack lie to him about going over to his parents' house? Was that eager to stay inside?

No, no, no.

Jack had much deeper motives than that, Eric decided. He pondered back to when Jack had begged them to stay on the couch together, and how he seemed desperate to spend time with him, groaning every time Eric got up from the couch. Even with his lame excuse of "messing up the blankets," Eric wasn't that stupid. Jack must've had a really good reason as to why he wanted to snuggle up to Eric all night. Expanding on his revelation, Eric remembered a moment when Rachel had teased them about being together all time, how there must have been something going on the side that she didn't know about. He had watched as Jack's cheeks flush into a faint scarlet red, not knowing why.

But now, he had a very plausible suspicion.

Nudging him gingerly, Jack's head propped up, mumbling. "Huh? What?" He rubbed his hands over his just-awoken face, blinking to see a smiling Eric next to him. "Did I miss something?"

"Not much. Hey Jacky, why did you tell me that Topanga told you that they weren't going over to the house until tomorrow? After all, she just called and asked me why we weren't there." The irritating grin remained on his face as Jack tried to conjure up a reasonable excuse.

"I-I, well, I don't know. Uh, that's what she told me," he stuttered, feinting a bewildered expression. He focused in on Eric's nose, wanting to avoid the sly twinkle in his eye.

_You've really been grand…_  
><em>I thrill when you touch my hand.<em>  
><em>But don't you see?<em>  
><em>How can you do this thing to me?<em>

"Oh, really?"

"Ugh-God, Eric-dammit." Wolfishly grabbing Eric by his shirt, Jack forcibly pressed his mouth against him, feeling the tingle by the coolness of Eric's lips upon his.

After they broke apart, Jack looked at him with a frustratingly devilish smirk. "Have I made it clear enough?"

The flicker of mischief in Eric's eyes said it all.

_But, baby, it's cold outside…_


End file.
